bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Franceska Mila Rose
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = August 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 97 | gender = Female | height = 177 cm (5'9½") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #55 | team = Tres Bestias | previous team = Números | partner = Emilou Apacci Cyan Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Leona | manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 | anime debut = Episode 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Sayori Ishizuka | english voice = Erin Fitzgerald }} is the 55th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Mila Rose is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar who resembles an Amazon warrior. She has long, thick, wavy brown hair. She bears a striking resemblance to Rangiku Matsumoto, with both having wavy hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Over the seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments have changed shape. The band of the crown around her head is thicker, and has a pair of long, bull-like horns protruding from it.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Personality She is more rational than Apacci, but is still easily angered by insults from her fellow Fracción, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Rangiku Matsumoto, who calls her a female gorilla.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 5-7 She can be somewhat sadistic when fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 224 History Prior to becoming a Números, Mila Rose was a lion-like Hollow. She, along with Cyan Sung-Sun, was part of Tier Harribel's group before Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saved Emilou Apacci, after introducing her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, she asked her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Sun-Sun, which ended in an argument.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan Louisenbairn's court, Mila Rose watched Harribel cut down the Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Later, back at the base, Mila Rose mentions rumors about Barragan and his army, and the fact that many of Baraggan's Hollow soldiers have cracked masks, but Apacci dismisses the rumors as unimportant, confident they could handle anyone with Harribel as their master. They were interrupted by the appearance of the Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Harribel appeared, telling her companions to run. Mila Rose escaped with the others, but was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They do so, but are quickly defeated by the stronger Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just as Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen appears, dispatching the Hammerhead Hollow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Mila Rose, alongside Tier Harribel and her fellow Fracción, observe the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She remarks that the Gran Rey Cero is something which shouldn't be used under the canopy of Las Noches, and is shaken by the Reiatsu given off by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, she, Apacci, and Sung-Sun appear alongside Harribel, the other two strongest Espada, and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 .]] With the pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society successfully defended, and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción killed, the remaining Fracción pair up against each Shinigami and begin to fight. Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun take on 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 However, Rangiku decides to take on all three, while her captain heads for their leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 Mila Rose and Apacci get into verbal warfare with Rangiku, while Sung-Sun criticizes them for taking their opponent's bait. While the trio berate each other, Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō's Shikai to surround them, only to be countered by their Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 330 Following the counterattack, Rangiku is pummeled by Apacci. The fight is interrupted when Apacci is blasted by an unknown attacker''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 333 who is revealed to be 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter 334 Before Mila Rose and the rest of Harribel's Fracción can react, they are engulfed in a massive explosion created by Hinamori, who applies her Zanpakutō to a Kidō net. However, they survive, having released their Zanpakutō, which healed all their wounds, and activate their "Quimera Parca" ability. The product of their activation arrives in the form of a chimera-like creature, which they call "Ayon".Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 17-22 After Yamamoto defeats Ayon, Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun attempt to attack Yamamoto head-on. Their sneak-attack merely ends in vain, as the captain-commander effortlessly incinerates them. Harribel's reaction to this indicates they have been killed, but Yamamoto himself states he didn't completely burn them out of respect for their fighting spirit, having attacked him with only one arm each.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 The material world transfer performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki, who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, was led by Emilou Apacci to Harribel, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose, and quickly began healing their wounds.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción look upon the destruction that came from the various battles which took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. Mila Rose and the others feel what is left of Yammy's Reiatsu, and determine from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four know it won't be long before the fighting usual to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, as preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggests that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agree that it would be the best course, but Harribel disagrees, explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel begins to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Vandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear at the Jagdarmee's camp as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. When Apacci attacks the group, killing two of them, Mila Rose criticizes her about overdoing it, threatening to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 pages 18-20 Both Mila Rose and Apacci begin another argument with one another over the threat, and Sung-Sun decides to challenge Quilge on her own, referring to her comrades as "monkeys" due to their constant bickering. Both Mila Rose and Apacci retaliate by insulting her as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 1-2 Elsewhere, Nel Tu informs Ichigo that the three Arrancar are called the due to their fearsome nature. Sneezing, Apacci asks Mila Rose if she was just bad mouthing her. Angrily, Mila Rose asks her if her ears rotted away, and the two start bickering again, much to Sung-Sun's annoyance. When his underlings are defeated, Quilge offers them the chance to surrender, but the three, dismissing his offer, engage him in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 6-9 When Ichigo arrives, Quilge is standing over their defeated forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun, having regained consciousness while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting Quilge, summon Ayon. Ayon attacks Quilge while he is explaining the Quincy: Letzt Stil to Ichigo, surprising him. Apaaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun tell Quilge that he is still fighting them, and they command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 15-17 When Ayon looks back at them, Mila Rose wonders why he is doing so, while Apacci, just telling him to attack, explains to Ichigo and the others how Ayon is created.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-3 Ayon proceeds to attack Quilge, seemingly beating him senseless, with Apacci wondering how he is still in one piece. Whilst she boasts, she is attacked by Quilge, who snaps his neck back into shape as they all watch, stunned, and requests that they die.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-17 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Mila Rose showed considerable skill in swordsmanship against Rangiku, performing strong attacks that forced her opponent back. .]] Cero: Mila Rose has an orange colored Cero.Bleach anime, episode 221 She charges it in her left hand, then "punches" it with her right.Bleach manga, chapter 330 Sonído: Like her partners, Mila Rose has proficient skill in Sonído, at least on par to Fracción. High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Mila Rose has a high amount of spiritual power. : Mila Rose has a special ability, with Emilou Apacci and Cyan Sung-Sun, called Quimera Parca. To activate it, each one of them tears off their left arm, which combine to form a new creature.Bleach manga, chapter 335, pages 20 - 22 This creature is massively large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent for a tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and that it's their pet, but this creature is apparently unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 3 Zanpakutō .]] . When sealed, it resembles a broad sword, instead of the regular katana-shaped Zanpakutō wielded by other Arrancar and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Mila Rose activates her Zanpakutō with its release command . In her Resurrección form, she resembles an armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extend to her upper thigh. She gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane with gold highlights. She retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 17-19 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold their left arms to fire a red beam which becomes Ayon. But it is seen later on that they don't have their left arms, and they have red auras covering their arms. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Female